Two Heroic Friends
by gothgirl01
Summary: This story is about two OCs that meet and go on an adventure of a lifetime. This story is written by me gothgirl01 and Lilly Fenton Phantom enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hiya Gothgirl01 here this is our new story and when I say our I mean me and Lilly Fenton Phantom we will be doing a chapter each. So Lilly will be doing the next one anyway it is a crossover of Danny Phantom and Mario but it is about mine and lilly's OCs and it will be told from our OCs point of view depending which author is writing anyway here is Chapter one enjoy and please R&R folks. :)

Chapter One

It all started one day when me Cece Black was out with my friend Luigi. We had went to park for a walk.

"I really need a drink I could do with a coffee right now" I said to Luigi.

"Well there's a little coffee shop down a bit from the park we could get a coffee there?" he replied.

"Yeah ok" So we walked out of the park and down the road and into the coffee shop. The que was massive.

" Oh come on" I complained.

"Stop complaining Cece" Luigi replied. We stood there in line for ages because they were taking so long to make the coffee so I decied to crack a joke.

"Hey why does this coffee taste like mud...oh yeah it's ground fresh hahahaha"

"Cece behave yourself" Luigi was not happy with my joke then we heard laughter from behind us. We turned around and saw a girl she stopped laughing right away.

"Hi I am Cece Black and this is my friend Luigi Mario" I said with a smile.

He facial expression fell.

"Wait a minute they Luigi Mario the brother of Mario!" she replied total shocked.

"Yes that's me Luigi replied smilling.

"I am Lilly it is very nice to meet you both" she replied smiling back.

"Nice to meet you Lilly wanna have a coffee together?"

"Yeah sure that sounds like a good idea"

So we all ordered a normal coffee and sat down at the window seats.

"So Lilly what do you think of the coffee?" I asked.

"It is really nice actually" she replied.

"By the way I love your style Lilly"

"Aw thanks I like your style too"

"You do know that your both goths right?" said Luigi who actually hadn't said a word since we sat down.

"Don't ruin the moment just don't" I replied.

Luigi just looked at me and rolled his eyes then a girl with short black hair walked through the door. You could tell she was also a goth because she was wearing all black with purple lipstick on.

"Hey Lilly" she said.

"Oh hey Sam" replied Lilly. Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Your Sam Manson!"

"Yeah I am" she replied. "

I am Cece Black and this is Luigi Mario it is very nice to meet you"

" Nice to meet you Cece and Luigi" "Anyway Lilly I was wondering where you went to"

"I know I needed a drink so a saw this place and decied to get a coffee" Lilly replied.

"Cool"

Soon we had finished our coffee.

"So everyone wanna hear another joke?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" said Lilly.

"Go for it" said Sam.

"Ok don't leave alphabet soup on the cooker it could spell disaster" I said then started laughing.

"That was a good one Cece" said Sam laughing.

Lilly couldn't speck she was laughing so hard then something really strange happened she fell throguh the seat! I gasped in shock and Luigi fainted. Sam looked at me wide eyed, Lilly got back up. I was still shocked anything. I was about to say something.

"Come with me" said Lilly grabbing my hand.

I just nodded in reply and picked Luigi up. She grabbed Sam with her other hand. We ran out of the coffee shop and into a nearby ally and throguht the brick wall.

"Ok what just happened?" I asked still in shock.

"I guess I have some explaining to do" replied Lilly.

AN: and there is chapter one yes it is a cliffhanger sort of but I hope you's enjoy it the next chapter like I said will be written by Lilly Fenton Phantom and from her OC Lilly's point of view and we both planned this chapter together. Anyway please R&R folks :) :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm Lily Fenton Phantom, and I am writing chapter 2 of this story! I hoped you liked chapter 1, who was written my friend gothgirl01! And now here is chapter 2, ready and waiting for you to read! This chapter will be from my OC's Point of view, so Enjoy! :)

"Ok, what just happened?" Cece asked me.  
"I guess I have some explaining to do…" I replied looking at Sam quickly.  
"You might as well tell them." Sam crossed her arm and looked at me, "You did give a huge giveaway."  
"What?" I smirk, "All I did was faze through a chair."  
"Faze?" Cece looked really confused.  
"Yeah, it's when you umm… go intangible through something." I smile nervously, trying to hide the fact that I was giving my biggest secret away.  
"INTANGIBLE!" Luigi shouted from behind Cece, he started shaking; "Only ghosts can go intangible…"  
"That's because I am a half ghost." I say.  
Luigi and Cece's mouths hit the floor.  
Luigi starts stuttering, "G… gh… ghost?"  
"Yeah a ghost!" I find myself yelling, before I know it, Luigi is on the floor…. Unconscious. "What got into him?"  
"He has a really big fear of ghosts!" Cece clarified for me and Sam.

"Oh…"

"So tell me more?" Cece smiled.  
"Okay," I take a deep breath, "My name is both Lily Fenton and Lily Phantom. I am a half ghost, as well as being the sister of Danny Phantom and—"  
But Cece cut me off, "Wait a minute! Danny Phantom? The teen ghost super hero? You're his sister?!"  
"Umm yeah!" I smile.  
"That is cool!" Cece grinned at me. "Does that mean you can do that weird Going Ghost thing?"  
"Yeah, but I don't say 'Going Ghost'…" I said.

"Why?"

"She's finds it too weird as her brother came up with it and she doesn't like to copy!" Sam laughed.  
"Well that's understandable!" Cece winked at me and I smiled.  
"I don't freak you out?" I asked her.  
"No, you're just like every other person on the planet. I don't judge people by who they are, or what they are like."  
"That's really sweet!" I smile. "Oh look your friend's waking up!"  
Cece looked around as Luigi on the floor, she kneeled down and smiled, "Hey Luigi, you're not gonna faint again are you?"  
"Maybe…" he whispered.  
I laugh quietly. Then I walk over to them and say, "Hey Luigi, I'm not going to hurt you. Sorry I'm a ghost but I can't help it!"  
Cece helped him stand up and then he takes a step back.  
"Oh Cece." I say.  
"Yeah what?"  
"Where did you learn to be so funny? Not even my friend Jake is as funny as you!"

"Who?"

"My best friend Jake. Know him since I was born…. I think."  
"Lily you never think!" Sam said.  
"Okay, don't you have to run off and meet Danny somewhere?" I said with a little girly tone.  
"Yeah in fact I do!" Sam grinned, and the she turned around and started walking, "Lily I'll tell Danny you're busy and also where you are."  
"Great, just what I need….." I frowned.  
"So Lily," Cece starts, "What do you do in your free time?"  
"I don't know, listen to music and stuff, I'm really just like any other normal girl in the world."

"Music?"

"Yeah music…. Why?"  
Cece let out a huge smile before yelling, "Hey there's a local concert happening tonight, and would you like to come with me? Because no one else will?"  
"Yeah sure, who's the singer?" I smiled; I hadn't been to a concert in years!

"Jessie-J."

"Really! I've never seen her in real life before!" I yelled. I quickly noticed that Luigi had become very quiet. "What's with him?"  
"I don't know, must be the fact that I'm talking to a ghost and she is also a Goth. I think it's annoying him abit!" Cece chuckled. "Hey Luigi, the concert starts in a few hours, can you run to my home and tell them that I'm going with a friend?"  
He nodded and quickly ran off.  
I sighed, "I don't think he really likes me…"  
"Don't worry, he'll get used to you." Cece smiled a reassuring smile.  
"I hope so."

(At the concert a few hours later.)

I couldn't believe it; I'm at a concert with a new friend and more than that a Jessie-J concert. We were also right near the front! Loads of people were screaming, shouting and talking, waiting for the concert to start.  
Just at the right time, the lights dimmed, meaning the concert was going to start soon. I grinned at Cece, and she smiled back. But just as music started…  
A wave of mist came from my mouth.  
"Oh no…" I said worried.  
"What?" Cece asked me.  
"My ghost sense just went off…" I look around for any signs of a ghost.  
"What does that mean?" she asked me.  
"It means we are going to be quite busy for the next 20 minutes!" I yelled over everyone's screaming.

This chapter is done; next chapter will be done by gothgirl 01.  
Hope you enjoyed it and R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hiya everyone gothgirl01 one here again bringing you chapter 3 of Two Heroic Friends. I hope you liked chapter 2 done by Lily Fenton Phantom and planned together. This chapter was we planned together as well. Anyway here is Chapter 3 enjoy. ;)

Chapter 3

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Lily.

"I mean THAT!" she shouted suddenly pointing to something behind me.

I turned around and there was a ghost a female ghost with long black hair. She smirked at us.

"Lily do you know her?"

"No but that's not the biggest problem right now we need to find somewhere were I can go ghost"

I noticed a tent that seemed deserted so i grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her over to it and inside it.

"So what do you do to go ghost then?"

"Nothing much just this"

She put her arms out and closed her eyes and changed from Lily Fenton to Lily Phantom. Her black hair and blue eyes changed to white hair and green eyes and insted of wearing her gothic clothing she was now wear a black and white jumpsuit with a LP in the middle.

"Wow!"

"I know"

We walked outside and looked for the ghost it was now scaring the fans of Jessie's concert.

"Ok I am going to go deal with her you try and get the fans to safed ok?

"Ok I will try my best and be careful"

"You too"

I went over to the fans and said to them.

"Ok everyone follow me this way keep calm!"

I manged to get the fans out of the way while Lily fought the ghost it didn;'t really see like a bad ghost more of an annoying one she looked about 16 too. Lily kepped fighting and won. She flew back into the tent and changed back.

"Lily that was AMAZING!"

"I KNOW!"

After the concert which was amazing even though we only got to see the last ten minutes because we busy for the last 20 minutes.

"Hey Lily" a voice said from behind us.

We turned around and there stood Danny.

"Oh hey Danny" replied Lily with a small wave.

"And you must be Cece"

"Yeah I am Cece Black nice to meet you Danny"

"Nice to meet you too Cece.

I was a bit gobsmacked a mean come on wouldn't you if you were meeting THEE DANNY PHANTOM!

I kept looking at him and he noticed.

"Erm what;s wrong?

"Erm because I am meeting the one and only Danny Phantom"

He never even clicked to what I said.

" Aw thanks anyway did you two enjoy the Jessie J concert?"

"Yeah it was amazing Danny but we only got see 10 minutes and then a ghost appered but Cece helped me beat it"

"Oh cool WAIT WHAT?!"

"Oh no!"

"SHE KNOWS ABOUT YOUR POWERS!"

"Oh don't worry Danny I promise I won't tell anyone you can trust me"

Danny looked at Lily then at me and sighed.

"Fine you look like a person whp wouldn't go about telling people's sercerts and I believe you"

"Thanks"

"And I am sorry Lily it is just you need to watch who you tell your secert to"

"I never told her I fell through the chair in the cafe we were in after she told me a really funny joke.

Danny started laughing.

"It must have been really really really funny then to make you laugh like that Lily"

"It was"

"Anyway I will leave you to to it see ya later Lily and Cece"

"Bye Danny"

"See ya Danny"

I turned to Lily.

"Is your brother always like that?"

"What you mean over protective and clueless...erm...yeah hahahahaha!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

We were still laughing when Luigi came up to us.

"Hey Cece hey Lily" he said.

"Oh hey Luigi" I replied giving him a friendly hug.

"Hello Luigi" replied Lilly giving a small smile.

He smiled back.

"So did you's enjoy the concert?"

"Yeah Luigi it was fun but a ghost appered but I help Lily beat it!"

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yeah!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER YOU PUT YOURSELF IN?"

"Luigi?"

"NOT TO MENTION YOU COULD HAVE INJURIED YOURSELF!"

"Luigi!?"

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"LUIGI?!"

"WHAT?!"

"Stop being over protective"

"I AM NOT BEING OVERPROTECTIVE!"

"Sorry to say this Luigi but you are a bit" said Lily.

Luigi then stormed off.

"He really doesn't like me does he?"

"No Lily Luigi is just like Danny is over protective with me and he does like you he just takes sometime to get used to people"

"Thanks Cece"

"Your welcome Lily"

AN: So they we are Chapter 3 it is fantastic writing this sotry and palnning it with Lil. Anyway the next chapter will be done by Lily. please R&R folks see ya later :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello again gothgirl01 here. Lily and me came up with this chapter together and I am writing it on behalf of her. So anyway here is Chapter 4.

Chapter 4

After that I invited Lily to my house. So we went to my house and found Luigi there about to change a lightbulb.  
"Hiya Luigi I take it the lightbulb finally blew after like a week of it you turn the power off?" I asked.

"Hiya Lily and Cece and yes Cece I did" he replied.

Ok but be car...

But before I could finish there was a bang and screaming.

"LUIGI!"

He fell off the ladder and passed out.

"Luigi Luigi wake up please wake up!"

"Cece is he going to be ok?" asked Lily.

"I don't know Lily"

I lifted him up and put him on the sofa. I sat beside him. Lily sat on the other sofa. We waited an hour he eventually began to wake up.

"UGH what happened?" asked Luigi.

"LUIGI YOU OK!" I SCREAMED.

I huued him to death almost.

"Cece...you..hugging...too...TIGHT!"

"Oh sorry"

Lilly was laughing at this point. I looked over to her and smiled she smiled back once she stopped laughing.

"So what happened?" asked Luigi again.

"You got eletricuted" replied Lily.

"I guess I didn't turn the power off then"

"Well I am guessing no" I said starting to laugh.

"Stop laughing that hurt!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luigi sat there with a frown on his face then began to laugh as well.

"Well I guess it was pretty funny"

"You bet it was!" said Lily.

Anyway Lily went home after we arranged we would meet at the park the next day so the next day came nd we met up at the park.

"Hiya again Lily" I said with a smile as I walked up to her.

"Hiya Cece" she replied smiling back at me.

We sat down and talked for a while till Lily's ghost sense went off again.

"Oh no" said Lily.

"Not again" I replied.

The same ghost the interupted the Jessie J concert appeared again.

"Not you again!"

"My name is Lisa Lisa Spooky" said the ghost.

"Why did you try and ruin the concert"? I asked.

"Oh that was an accident"

"You call trying to wreck a concert a accident I would hate to know what you call a major incident"

The next thing I knew I was hit by and ecto-ray from Lisa.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?

"You deserved that!"

Lily had trasformed in to Lily Phantom behind a tree and flew up to Lisa whil a crowd was starting to gather in the park.

"Ok you CAN say what you like but you CAN'T do what youlike and when I say that I mean hurting my friends!"

Me and Luigi just stood there and watched as the two ghost began to fight.

Luly got some hits to the ghost but the ghost was too powerdul and Lily ending up gettitng badly beaten. She fell to ground and everyone gasped. I ran up to Lily she was knocked out and the ghost had dissappered.

"Luigi I need to you draw the crowd away that way I can help Lily" I said.

"Ok Cece I will do my best" he replied with a small smile.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

So Luigi went up to the big crowd of people and started dancing and singing in front of them while I got Lily to safety behind the tree. Her wounds were pretty bad. Luigi stooped singing and dancing after he made sure the crowed was gone and came over to me and Lily.

"Is she ok?" aske Luigi.

"Yeah I think she is going to be ok she is knocked out we need to get her by to the house" I replied.

So Luigi helped me lift her all the way back to the house.

"Are yoiu sure she is going to be ok Cece?"

"Yes Luigi she is going to be fine I am sure she will wake up soon just please help me wrap her wounds up"

"Ok"

So we wraped her wounds up and made her comfy on the sofa.

It toom a while for Lily to wake up she started to mocve about about an hour later then she opened her eyes.

"Ugh what happned and why do I feel like I have had a piano dropped on me?" she asked.

"Don't you remember you ended up fighting with Lisa and ended up getting beating up by Lisa" I replied.

"Oh yeah"

"Do you want a drink or anything to eat?" asked Luigi.

"I could do with a drink of milk right now but it's ok you sit I will get it myself Luigi.

"Lily are you sure you have enough stength?"

I am ok Cece I will mange thanks.

So Lily walked throught to the kitchen and I just remembered something but before I could say anything Lily opened the fridge and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked at Luigi wide eyed we both jumped out of our seats and ran to the kitchen.

W-w-why is t-t-there b-b-blood in your FRIDGE!?"

I looked at Luigi and he looked at me.

"Well tell her Cece" said Luigi.

"Ok" I replied.

"Tell me what?" asked Lily

I stood there and looked at Lily then at Luigi and back at Lily and took a deep breath.

"I am half vampire half wizard Lily"

AN: There you go there is a cliffhanger for all you's I love doing them anyway yeah this chapter again we planned and I was doing it on behalf of Lily and I hope you's enjoy it please R&R folks. :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi Gothgirl01 here again Lily and I planned this chapter. I am doing on on behalf of Lily and is from her OC's point of view. So anyway here is chapter 5.

Chapter 5

I stood there and began to laugh at what Cece had said then stopped when I noticed she wasn't joking and fell slient.

"I am not joking Lily" Cece said to me.

I looked Luigi and he nodded.

"Cece is telling the truth Lily"

"But how are you half vampire half wizard?"

"Well that's kinda a long and amazing story!"

"I have time Cece"

"Ok I was born this as well as Zac who is my twin brother I think we don't know know our parents that's why I live here with my best friend and Zac"

Cece then pointed Luigi.

"He is they only one who has knowing our secert for years"

I looked at Cece and then at Luigi. I was more shocked than anything.

"So what's with all the blood in the fridge?"

"That's animal blood me and Zac only drink animal blood"

"Wow so your a veggies then?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Cool! So do you like have super speed strengh fangs and stuff?"

"Yeah I do"

"Can I see your fangs?"

"Yeah sure but don't freak out because my eyes change to a gold colour as well"

"Don't worry I might be shocked but not freaked out"

So Cece stood and closed her eyes her fangs came out and whoa they were big and when she opened her eyes there was the most amazing dark gold I have ever seen!

"Ah your fangs and your eyes are amazing!"

"Thanks I think there pretty cool as well"

"I think there scary" said Luigi.

Me and Cece laughed a bit. I looked at eyes up close. They were just amazing that was all I could think.

"I can't think of any more words for you eyes apart from they are amazing!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Anyway so how do you get animal blood?"

"We get it free and no we don't harm the animals we get the blood delivered for free"

"Oh cool is that so cool by the way you not going to tell me Luigi is a werewolf now are?"

"Haha no Lily I am not going to tell you Luigi is a werewolf because he is not a werewolf he is a normal human"

I looked at them weirdly and thought two half vampires and a human living under the same house.

"Yeah I know two half vampires and a human living under the same house it is unsual" said Luigi.

"But I have me and Zac have been veggies since we were born so we have no craving for human blood"

Soon we all sat down and talk I had lots of questions for Cece and Luigi as well.

"So Luigi what it is like your bestie being half vampire half wizard?"

"It can be pretty scary but it is awesome most the time because Cece is an awesome bestie"

"Aw thanks Luigi" said Cece.

"Your welcome Cece"

Anyway after that I heard someone come in the door.

"Cece,Luigi are you here?" asked a male voice.

"Yeah we're here Zac in the living room!" shouted Cece.

A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes came in he was a goth he was dressed in black t-shirt with a skull on it black trousers black trainers basically the same as Cece.

"Hi Cees hi Luigi" said the boy with a smile.

"Hiya Zac" said Cece and Luigi.

The boy then looked at me.

"And who is this?"

"Oh sorry Zac this is Lily Lily this is Zac my twin brother I was talking about"

"Oh yeah it's nice to meet you Zac"

"Nice to meet you to Lily"

Zac sat down on the seat next to Cece.

"So Zac Lily knows our secert"

"Oh that's cool"

I sat there and thought wow I wish Danny had reacted like that when I told him I had told Cece I have ghost powers that reminds me.

"Hey Zac I also have powers but I have ghost powers"

"Oh whoa way cool Lilly"

"Thanks"

Anyway after that I seemed to be feeling better and looked better than ever so we started to talk about Lisa.

"So Lisa seems like a really powerful ghost Lily what are we going to do about her if she keeps appearing all over the place and trying to destroy stuff people are going to start to get hurt" said Cece.

"I know Cece" I replied.

Then Luigi had an idea and looked at Cece then at me.

"Hey Lily maybe Cece could help you you with her being half vampire half wizard you know?

"Yeah that's a great idea and Sam could help us too"

Anyway after that me,Cece and Luigi said goodbye to Zac and left to go tell Sam our plan.

"So Lily did you text Sam to tell her to mett us at the cafe?" Cece asked me

"Yep I just did" I replied as I put my phone away.

We walked ages to the cafe which was miles away we got there eventually and Sam was there waiting.

"Hey Lily,Cece and Luigi how's are you's all?"

"We're fine" replied Cece.

"So what's all this about a new ghost and what's the plan?"

So I sat down and explained the whole thing to Sam about Cece being a half vampire half wizard and about the ghost and the plan.

"Ok so the plan is Cece is going to help you beat Lisa into next year and me and Luigi are going to work together to help as well?"

"Yep you got in in one Sam"

I looked over at Luigi who was staring at me wide eyed. I then remembered about Luigi's fear of ghosts.

"Don't worry Luigi you won't have to face Lisa and plus you have Sam with you who will look out for you won't you Sam?"

"Yeah of course Lily"

"So Lily how do we know where Lisa is going to show up next?" asked Cece.

I thought for a second before answering.

"Oh I never thought of that"

AN: And there you go there is vchapter 5 of Two Heroic Friends I hope you enjoyied it. This chapter was done on behalf of Lily and from her OCs point of view. It was actually easier than I thought it would be lol! Anyway the next chapter will be done by Lilly which will be up as soon as it can anyway please R&R folks. :) :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Yeah it's me Lily Fenton Phantom…. I know it's been a while! I thank gothgirl01 for doing the last few chapters, she's amazing! She and I came up with this chapter together! :) And I'm writing this chapter from Lily's point of view, so enjoy!

"Lily…" Cece started, "You thought of an entire plan, but forgot about how to find the ghost?"  
I found myself a tiny bit embarrassed. "Yeah sorry…"  
"Don't worry about it…" Cece smiled, "I'm pretty sure someone else will have an idea. Luigi?"  
"Nope sorry Cece, I have nothing." He answered.

"Sam?"

"I can't think of anything either." She said.  
"We have nothing…." I said, "So who's up for a coffee?"  
"How can you think of a coffee now?" Luigi asked.  
"I can think of it now, because I need a drink…." I pouted, "Pleaseeeeeeeeee?"  
"Yeah sure, I could do with a coffee too." Cece smiled. I grinned and turned to Sam and Luigi.  
"I'm in!" Luigi smiled. Sam nodded in agreement. My grin got even bigger. We all turned around and headed towards the coffee shop, where I had only met Cece about a day before.  
Once we were in the coffee shop, we went up to the counter Cece got a normal coffee, Luigi got a hot chocolate, Sam got a tea and I got a cappuccino. I had never had one before and I fancied one! While the others sat at a table; I had to take my time as my cup was VERY full. And I'm very clumsy…. I didn't want to spill any. I finally got to the table and Cece had already started a conversation with Sam.  
"So how often do you fight ghosts?" Cece asked Sam.  
"It used to be daily, but now it's like every other day." Sam smiled.  
"Hey guys… sorry I took so long." I sat down next to Luigi, putting my coffee on the table.  
"Will you stop saying sorry!" Cece yelled while smiling.  
"Sorry…" I realised that I said it again, "oops." Suddenly I felt something vibrating in my pocket. I put my hand in my pocket and quickly pulled it out. However being me, I dropped my phone and it went skidding across the floor. I groan. I slip out of my seat and bend down to pick up my phone.  
But I didn't see a waitress walking my way… she also didn't see me. As I grabbed my phone, she tripped over me and her tray of coffees went flying. She landed on the floor, I fell on to my side and the tray of coffees hit my friends….  
I quickly jumped up from the floor, with my phone in hand, I look at my friends. They were all covered in coffee.  
"Lily…" I could see Sam holding in anger.  
"I am so sorry!" I walked towards them, my phone was still vibrating, I looked at the caller ID: Jake.  
"Lily don't worry." Cece and Luigi said at the same time.  
"I am such and idiot!" I slapped my head.  
"Lily it was just and accident and how is your phone still vibrating?" Cece asked me, I looked at my phone and pressed the hang up button.  
"Lily couldn't it have been important?" Sam asked me.  
"No, Jake calls me basically; all day, every day!" I state.  
"So how come he is now calling me?" Sam asked.  
"Is that bad?" Cece asked.  
"Jake only calls me if she doesn't answer and if it's important." Sam answered  
"She has a name…" I frown. "Let me answer it."  
I took the phone from Sam and answered it, "Hello."  
"Lily why are you on Sam's phone?" Jake voice came from the phone.  
"I'll tell you later, now can I help you?"  
"Um do you by any chance no a ghost called; Lisa Spooky."  
"Yeah why?"  
"She's standing right in front of me."

"Standing?"

"Floating then!" Jake shouted angrily.  
"Sorry…." I say.  
"Look can you get here!"  
"Fine where are you?!"  
"At the park!"  
"OKAY! STOP SHOUTING AT ME!" I throw the phone back at Sam, she caught it with ease. Cece was looking at me; she had wiped all the coffee of herself and was now standing next to me. "Hey Cece do you mind going for a walk with me?" I asked.  
"No not at all." She smiled.  
I turned and walked out the shop with her behind. Sam and Luigi gave each other a long that said; what just happened. While Cece and I walked down the road, she asked "are you okay, you seem abit off."  
"Yeah I just gotta go and save my best friend. That why I need your help." I smiled.  
"Wait save your best friend?"  
"Yeah Lisa Spooky is attacking him at the park."  
"Oh shouldn't we run to help him?" Cece wondered.  
"I think your right… we should." We both take off into a sprint; she starts to overtake me. By far! She was far in front of me; I needed to catch up and quickly. I jumped into the air, and turned 'ghost' at the same. I started flying towards her, when I caught up with her she smiled at me and I laughed.  
"Yeah I'm so slow on foot!" I laughed.  
When we got to the park, we saw Lisa Spooky floating in the middle waiting for us. Jake was standing next to her, his hand tied up. "Is that Jake?" Cece asked me.  
"Yep! He's always in some sort of trouble! Now let's take this ghost down!" I shouted  
Cece took off into a sprint towards Lisa, as I headed in to the air to attack from above. I hope this works….

Yeah this chapter is done hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi gothgirl01 here. This story might not be going very fun but me and Lily are having lots of fun wirting it and planning it together hope the story gets some reviews soon but. Anyway this chpater is from Cece's point of view. Here is CHAPTER 7! YAY!

Chapter 7

I ran towards Lisa at top speed and Lily flew towards her at top speed. We dodge her ecto rays that she fired at us. Lily attacked her first then I attacked her.

"Cece try and recuse Jake I will distract Lisa" said Lily.

"Lily no you know what happened the lastime" I replied.

"I know but one of us needs to recuse Jake"

"You recuse Jake I will distract Lisa I will be creful I promise just try and recuse Jake and get him to safty if you need my help just shout help and I will help you how is that for a plan?"

"Ok Cece but be careful don't get hurt ok?"

"Don't worry I won't and you too"

Lily smiled the ran over quietly to Jake.

"Hey Lisa!" I shouted.

She looked at me with her red eyes.

"Don't know if you knew this recently but you are uglyyyyyyyyy!"

I started laughing Lily and Jake were trying not to laugh as narrowed her eyes at me and started firing shots at me I got hit by a few but got back up again. Suddenly everything started to go wrong when Lisa noticed what Lily was trying to do.

"CECE HELP!" she shouted.

Lisa was building up a very powerful ecto-ray and was about to hit them both. I ran over to them my eyes went gold and bared my fangs at Lisa then I heard a gasp from behind me it must have been Jake.

"Be right back Jake" said Lily and came and stood by my side.

"OK I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FIRST YOU HURT LILY THEN YOUR TRY TO KILL ME, LILY AND JAKE BIG MISTAKE!"

I looked at Lily and nodded she nodded back. We both attacked Lisa at the same time. She ended up down on the ground. I went to the rope that was holding Jake. I bite through it with my fangs while he was looking at me wide eyed. Lisa got back up and screamed.

"AHHHHH I WILL BE BACK!" she screamed.

She then disappered into thin air I looked at Lily and Jake. Jake was still shocked. I smiled nervously and did a small wave at him.

"Jake are you ok?" asked Lily.

"Yeah thanks you you and..."

"Oh sorry Cece my name is Cece Black" I replied.

"Oh...your A VAMPIRE!"

"Erm hehe yeah I am I am only HALF vampire but"

Lily started laughing because Jake mouth fell to the ground AGAIN! I started to laugh as well.

"S-s-so what's the other half of you then...zombie?"

"Zombie? hahahahahahahahaha"

"No Jake Cece is half vampire half wizard hahahaha!"

He looked at me then at Lily.

"I thought our lifes were crazy enough Lily but it has now just got crazier!"

Lily couldn't help but laugh she was infits of giggles and so was I while Jake just stood there confused. After it finally got into Jake's brain that I was half vampire half wizard he started to ask alot of questions.

"So what is like being a vampire?"

"Erm..."

What's it like being a wizard is it cool?"

"Um..."

"Do you..."

"Jake stop it your asking too many questions!" shouted Lily.

"Opps sorry Lily and sorry Cece it's fine" he replied.

"It's fine Jake and it's AWESOME being a half vampire, it is COOL being half wizard and to answer your finally question no I do not drink human blood" I said.

"Cool thanks for answering my questions Cece.

"Your welcome Jake"

"Hey Cece I think we better get back to Luigi and Sam they must be wondering where we are by now" Lily said chuckling a bit.

"Oh yeah almost forgot about them to!"

"Wanna come back to the coffee shop with us Jake?"

"Yeah sure Lily"

So we all walked back to the coffee shop. We walked in and saw Sam and Luigi sitting exactly where we left them.

"Hey Sam" said Jake with a huge grin.

"Oh hey Jake" replied Sam.

"Who's this" Luigi asked.

"Oh Luigi this is my brother Jake Jake this is my friend Luigi Mario"

Jake went wide eyed and his jaw dropped to the floor then he smiled.

"YOUR THE LUIGI MARIO AS IN THE LUIGI MARIO TWIN BROTHER OF MARIO MARIO?! Jake shouted excited.

Luigi nodded then Jake launched himself at Luigi and Lily and Sam had to hold him back. Luigi backed away and manged to fall backwards and hit his head of the table.

"OW!" he shouted.

"Luigi are you ok?" I asked running up to him.

Lily and Sam were still holding Jake back who was still trying to get to Luigi.

"Jake people are staring!" I heard Sam whisper to Jake.

"No I think I am bleeding!"

I helped him up and he was rubbing his head.

"Take off your hat Luigi"

"Why?"

"Because you said you think your bleeding so I want to check if you are"

Luigi sighed and thought about it and I the rest of us just looked at him.

"Fine"

So he took off his hat and I checked the back of his head.

"Your bleeding a wee bit but it's nothing serious Luigi"

"Ok thanks Cece"

"Your welcome"

Jake eventually got out of Lily and Sam's grasp and got to Luigi who just stood there.

"Sorry about that Luigi I just cant belive I am finally meeting you I am like your number 1 fan" said Jake.

"It's ok no harm done and it is nice to meet you Jake I am glad yo meet my number 1 fan" replied Luigi with a smile. Lily and Sam looked at me and smiled I smiled back.I put my elbow on Luigi's shoulder.

"There you go you can't say you haven't got a number one fan now Luigi" I said laughing.

Sam,Lily and Jake starting laughing too.

"Well that's true" he replied and satrted to laugh as well.

Afetr that everyone else sat down to there coffees and we sat down at the started a converstion with Luigi right away.

"So what are we going to do about the ghost Lily?" I asked her.

"I don't know she will come back we know that but I think maybe she's went back to the ghost zone"

"Well that would be one place I would go if I were a ghost but why go there?"

"Maybe to get strong again and get all powerfull well build up power" said Sam suddenly.

"That could mean big trouble for us Sam the ghost mioght end up too powerful for us to handle and more people might get hurt the same way I did and she nearly hurt Jake" Lily replied

"That's true and that's why we need back up" I said with a smirk.

AN: I hope you enjoyied Chapter 7 me and Lily came up with this together. So thank you Lily! :) Anyway Lily will be doing the next chapter from her OC's point of view and remember to R&R folks :) :) :)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here we go, its done!

Hello! Yeah hi, it's me! Lily Fenton Phantom! Yeah I'm writing a chapter! So it will be in my OC's point of view! Thanks to Gothgirl01 for writing the last chapter, she did a great job! Well don't forget to review and read on!

"So has anyone got any plans?" I said, we were still at the coffee shop, trying to find out a way that we could beat the ghost. I was starting to get frustrated.  
"I have an idea," Luigi started, "but it may not work."  
"Well I'm up for anything!" I slouched in the chair.  
Cece laughed, "yeah come on Luigi, let's here the idea!"  
"Well, it's a long shot but... What if we ask for help."  
"Ask for help?" Jake and Sam said together, I forgot they were here!  
"Well yeah, I think I can ask Mario to help us."  
"Mario?" I sat up straight and grinned, I looked at Sam and she knew what I meant. I started to speak again, "I think this might work!"  
"What do you mean?" Cece asked me.  
"Well let's see who we have, we have you, Luigi, Sam, Me, Jake. If we get Mario, we will be so strong. But I think Sam knows of one more person who can help."  
"Who?" Cece asked me again.  
Sam grinned around the table and said, "Danny."  
"Wow! That's actually a really good idea!" Cece yelled. I laughed and poked Sam in the ribs.  
"What?" Sam asked me annoyed.  
"Call him for us!" I state.  
She sighed and stood up from her chair, she got her phone out and went to stand outside the coffee shop to make the call.  
"So Luigi," Cece started, "Can you go and get Mario, he would be the biggest of help."  
"Sure!" He said happily. He jumped up out of his seat and quickly round the table.  
Cece smiled and looked at me, "I'm glad he likes you now."  
"Yeah I'm glad as well." I smiled back. I took a quick look next to me, Jake was sat there, looking bored out of his wits!  
"Hey Jake what's wrong?" Cece asked.  
"Huh?" Jake came out of his trance and looked at Cece, "what? Did I do anything?"  
"Jake stop being so jumpy." I said, I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled. He looked at me and his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.  
"Ooooo someone has changed colour!" Cece smirked.  
"Huh!" Jake yelled. He brought his head down and slapped it on the table.  
"Haha!" I laughed. But then I got an idea, "Cece, do you thank that Zac would help us?"  
She smiled and nodded, "Yeah I think he would love to help."  
"Awesome!" I shouted.  
About ten minutes later, Sam and Luigi still hadn't come back. I was getting bored and I wasn't thinking, for some reason I ended up saying, "Cece loves Justin Bieber."  
"WHAT!" She yelled. She turned to face me.  
"Huh? Did I say something?" I asked.  
"Umm let me think yeah!" She laughed, I didn't realise that I had said something so I was a tiny bit freaked out, because I couldn't remember what I had said.  
"What did I say?" I asked, I looked to my left, I could see Jake laughing. Or more like trying not laugh.  
"You said 'Cece loves Justin Bieber umm Lily have you seen me lately? I'm a Punk-Goth, I do not do Justin Bieber!"  
I laughed, I could help it, it just came out without me thinking!  
"Oh yes Lily it's so funny!" Cece smirked, "I think your just trying to hid the fact that you love Jake."  
I felt me face burn, I was so glad that Jake wasn't listening, he was falling asleep on the table. I stutter, "umm... I don't... Well I like him... As a... Friend..."  
"Denial!" She yelled.  
"Oh so the Bieber fan thinks I'm in denial!" I did a sly grin.  
"Hey who said I was a Bieber fan?"  
"Me because I was bored!" I laughed.  
"Nah I think that you're still trying to hid the fact that you like Jake... Or is it that you like Justin Bieber and this is how you are covering it?"  
"Oh don't start about him!" My smile faded, but then it came back, "and I think that you're just answering back because your hiding your true feelings."  
"Where did that come from!" She started laughing her head off.  
I started laughing as well, "I don't really know! Oh look there's Sam and Danny!"  
"And Luigi and Mario." Cece finished.  
"Slap Jake's head, that will wake him up." I siad, Cece leaned over the table and lightly slapped his head, jake immediately sat bolt up. I laughed even harder. Sam, Danny, Lugi and Mario had come into the shop and were walking over to the table. They all grabbed a chair and sat down. I was shocked, I mean, I was sat opposite Mario! I never thought that I would be here in my life! It was amazing, I could see that Jake was in ever more shock than me! He was staring and his mouth was open.  
I hit Jake lightly on the shoulder and he looked at me, "what was I doing?" He asked me.  
"You know it's rude to stare!" I laughed. He looked at me and smiled innocently. Aww he's so sweet sometimes!  
Anyway, we were all sat at the table now, and I could see that Zac was walking towards the shop as well, when he walked in. Cece waved him over and he pulled up a chair and sat next to her.  
"Right is everyone here?" I asked.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Cool!" I state.  
"So..." Zac asked, "what's the plan?"  
"Okay, guys and girls, listen carefully." I said.  
"Because here's the plan..." Cece finished for me, I knew she had the same plan as me, and well I knew she would explain it better than me!

Okay that's this chapter over, gothgirl01 will be writing the next chapter in her OC's Point of view, hope you enjoyed this chapter and well don't forget to R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: HIYA! gothgirl01 here. Lily Fenton-Phantom did an AWESOME job on the last chapter. I can't believe this is chapter 9 ALREADY! We are not quite sure what how many chapters this story is going to be anyway me and Lily planned this chapter together and this chapter will be from my OCs point of view and remember to R&R people! :)

Chapter 9

"The plan is" I began thinking about the best way to explain the plan.

Everyone looked at me and I was getting kinda nervous because sometimes I get nervous when specking in front of people.

"Well we need to go and see Clockwork" I said.

"Who's Clockwork?" asked Mario

"Clockwork is a ghost but a speciel because he is the master of time"

"Ghost!" said Luigi.

"Luigi please not again"

"Sorry"

"It's fine anyway what do you think Lily?"

"I think that will be a good idea Cece that's exactly what I had in mind he he"

"Cool so does everyone like that plan?"

They all mumbled in agreement.

"I will go and get the Spectre Speeder" said Danny.

"We will go with you come on Jake" replied Sam grabbing her brother.

So they all went to get the Spectre Speeder.

"What should we do while we wait?" asked Zac.

"SING!" I shouted.

"Oh that's sounds fantastic but sing what?" asked Lily.

I whipser something in Lily's here and then we started singing.

"YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN FOR TOO LONG LONG LONG!"

Mario, Luigi and Zac just looked at us.

"You two are crazy" said Zac.

Me and Lily just started dancing in front of everyone in the cafe eventually we got tired and sat down. Mario then started talking.

"This reminds me of a friends embarssing memory" said Mario.

"Oh how?" asked Lily.

"Peach ended up going to a coffee shop in her PJs before it was really funny actually"

"Wow that is embarrassing!"

We all started laughing.

"I have a funny memory of Jake" said Lily.

"Please tell" I said.

"Well one day we were at the park and we were playing frisbee in the park and then it started to rain. He forgot to bring a jacket and he got all wet and ended up like a drowned rat he was so embarassed hahahah!"

"That is so funny hahahahahahaha!" Mario said.

"I know right" Lily replied.

We all were laughing for ages untill Sam,Jake and Danny came back.

"Hey guys we missed ya's where what took ya's so long you's missed all the fun" I said.

"Sorry we got held up" replied Danny.

"But we got the Spectre Speeder and it is parked round in the ally" said Sam.

So we all let the cafe went into the ally and got into the spectre speeder.

"You do know how to drive this thing don't you Danny?" asked Luigi.

"Of course Luigi I have drove this thing lots of times"

"Danny the ghost portal has just opened up right in front of you" said Jake.

So Danny put peddle to the metal and drove into the ghost portal.

"What is this place?" asked Mario.

"This is the ghost zone Mario" replied Lily.

"G-g-ghost z-z-zone!" cried Luigi and he grabbed on to me.

"Don't worry we are all safe in here Luigi"

"Anyway this is were ghosts live" said Danny.

"Oh cool" I said.

"I know right"

So we came to a big clock tower.

"This is it guys this is were Clockwork lives" said Sam.

So we drove the Spectre Speeder in to the clock tower.

"A Danny Phantom,Sam Manson,Lilly Phantom,Mario Mario,Cece Black,Zac Black, Jake Nightly and Luigi Mario I have been expected you's" said a ghost that appered out of nowhere.

"Hello Clockwork" said Danny.

"Hello Danny and everyone else I know your hear about Lisa Spooky"

"How did he know that" asked Luigi to me.

"Luigi he's the master of time he knows everything" I replied.

"Indeed I do young Cece" said Clockwork suddenly.

"So what do we do about Lisa Clockwork where is she more to the fact?" asked Lily.

"She is somewhere in the ghost you are not that faraway but I can't tell you exactly where she is or what to do about her that is for you's to figure out" he replied.

"You never say enough say enough Clockwork!" shouted Danny.

We all looked at him it was suprised. He just turned his back to us.

"Thanks for your help Clockwork" said Sam with a smile.

He just nooded and floated away a bit and disappered then we drove off in the Spectre Speeder.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jake.

"I don't know Jake just keep l..."

but before Danny could finish his sentence Lisa appeared right in front of us.

"TOLD YOU'S I WOULD BE BACK!" she shouted.

"You guys ready?" I asked

"Oh yeah" everyone said apart from Luigi.

"Not really" he said.

"Luigi come on we can't do it without you" said Lily.

He looked at everyone.

"Lily's right Luigi we can't do it without you" I said with a smile.

"O-o-ok"

"Ok Lily,Danny Zac come with me" I said.

"Wait Cece" I heard Lily say.

I was already out the Spectre Speeder before she could stop me.

"Cece how can you be in the ghost zone it's only for ghosts?" asked Danny.

"I don't know maybe it's something to do with me being half vampire or something" I replied.

"Hey could you put some sort of protective spell on the others so they could come out as well?" asked Lily

"Yeah sure but first LOOK OUT!"

I pushed Lily out the way of a ecto-blast.

"Thanks Cece ok Danny me,you and Zac will distract Lisa while Cece puts a spell on the others ok?"

"Yeah ok" said Danny and Zac.

So they started to distract plus fight Lisa while I went back in the Spectre Speeder.

"Ok listen I am going to put a spell on all of you's so you's can come out into the ghost zone ok?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

So I thought of one of my spells closed my eyes and said it.

"So did it it work?" asked Jake.

"I think so wanna test it Jake?" I replied.

"Yeah sure"

So he went outside and nothing happened which means the spell worked!

"IT WORKED!" I shouted

So we all went outside and began to help Danny,Lily and Zac.

"You guys ok?" asked Mario.

"Yeah" replied Zac dodging a balst from Lisa.

All of a sudden a pink balst came from behind us.

"Where did that come from?" asked Lily.

"Me" said a voice from behind us.

We all turned around to see a ghost that had black hair that spiked up on both sides,had red a white jumpsuit with a white cape.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Vlad Plasmius" he replied with an evil smirk.

"It is so good to see you again Daniel,Lilly,Jacob and of course Samantha.

"Not so nice to see you again Vlad" said Danny.

"What are you doing here Vlad?" asked Lily angerily.

"Oh just coming to help Lisa my darling assistint"

"ASSISTINT!?" shouted Jake

"Whahahahahahaha of course!"

"Well that just guys us all the more resin to take you and her down more isn't that right guys?" Zac said.

"YEAH!" we all replied.

AN: So there it is chapter 9 I hope you's enjoy it and again a BIG THANK YOU to Lily Fenton-Phantom for helping me with this chapter your FAB! Lily will be doing the next chapter from her OCs point of view and R&R people! :)


	10. Chapter 10

AN:Hello it's me, Lily Fenton Phantom. Sorry that gothgirl01 and I haven't updated much, but we have both been real busy. Anyway welcome to the next chapter, I think its chapter 10, it's written by me and so it will be in my OC's POV! So enjoy and read on….

I hate Vlad, I hate his guts. There were 8 of us, getting ready to attack two people who I knew were very strong, and very hard to beat. But not impossible to beat. I grinned at everyone. Well I grinned to everyone who was looking at me.

Cece tapped my shoulder and whispered, "What's the plan?"

"Umm…" I wasn't normally the person to ask for a plan, "I think me, you, Zac and Danny, go for Vlad as we are the stronger people and the rest go for Lisa…. Does that sound okay?"

She nodded and smiled. I think everybody else heard my idea as well because they were nodding with Cece. I never was very good at whispering back to people!

"ARE WE JUST GOING TO STAND HERE ALL DAY?" Vlad roared, Lisa let out a little chuckle. I really wanted to punch her in the face…. she got on my nerves.

"You are so dead…" I heard Danny say, I could tell that he was getting ticked off as well. And on that note everybody got into their attack positions. Me, Cece Zac and Danny floated high into the air, all looked at each other and grinned. With that we all flew towards Vlad the fastest we could, but before we could get any closer, Lisa floated up to protect him. I was flying slightly infront of Danny and when I stopoed, Danny flew straight into me, I growled and Danny frowned. While Cece and Zac looked at us.

Danny then shouted to me, "MOVE A SECOND!" with that I shuffled to the right and floated backwards so that I was in the same place as Cece and Zac.

"What's he gonna do?" Zac asked me.

"Just wait and see!" I crossed my arms and smirked, I knew that Danny was gonna try and show off!

Danny, flew at Lisa an insane speed… I think he was trying to get up to 112mph! He quickly got ready to shoot an ecto blast, when he got close enough to her, he punch her right towards the people who were gonna take her down, which I hoped they could do! And now that she was out of the way, we could take down Vlad, which I really wanted to do.

I laughed at Danny when he turned around. He smirked back. I flew towards Danny and we headed to Vlad. When we got close enough Vlad laughed, before he duplicated himself five times. "Oh snap!" Danny and Zac said together.

Danny stopped flying, but I quickly grabbed Cece's arm, without thinking, and I kept flying towords one of the Vlad's…. I knew what one was the real Vlad and I didn't want to lose him in the confusion. Cece didn't know what I was doing, or why I had grabbed her. I heard her scream to me, "Lily! What are you doing?"

I can't really explain what I was going to do in the few seconds I had to get to Vlad, so all I did was shout back, saying, "The Vlad I throw you at, hit him and hit him hard!"

"Huh?" she replied quickly, but I didn't give her a second chance to think. With all my strength I hurled her at the real Vlad. Thankfully she understood what I meant by HIT HIM HARD! Cece aimed right for his chest, and he went flying. I don't think he was expecting that! The other four Vlad's that were flying around gaped in shock. Then they growled and stared at me.

They floated towards me, until they surrounded me, "Ummm hi…" I smiled slightly.

"You are dead Little Lily." All the Vlad's said at the same time, but they said it in a menacing tone. I was scared now…

"She doesn't like to be called little!" I heard Danny shouted, with that he and Zac came to my rescue. That does sound abit weird but it happened! I ducked to get out of the way, as the two boys worked together to help me get out of my little predicament. It took them a few minutes but they finally got rid of all of Vlad's duplicates… well I don't really know what happened… then just disappeared with a cloud of smoke!

"Thanks Zac, thanks Danny!" I turned around and saw Cece trying to do her best at stopping the real Vlad, but at that point, Vlad had had enough and had hit her with a strong ecto beam. She yelled as she went flying towards us. My automatic reactions kicked in and I flew to her and caught her.

"Umm thanks Lil." She smiled as I let her go.

"No problem!" I grinned. I slowly looked around her head and saw Vlad fuming behind her. I mean he was bright red with anger! I do not like the look of that! "Um Cece, could you move to the left slightly please?"

"Why?"

"One reason… him!"

She turned around and saw a red faced Vlad.

"Oh."

On that note, she floated slightly to the left, and stared in hatred at him. Danny floated next to me and looked at me; he asked me "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Are you thinking about my crush and how much I want to date him?" I joked. Danny slapped my upside the head. I yelled, "HEY!"

"Be serious!"

"Sorry…" I grinned. "So what were you really thinking?"

"Something very powerful!" he grinned back.

"AWESOME!" I said, "Hey Zac, Cece, I would get behind us and cover your ears."

"Why?"

"Because it's about to get very loud here." Danny stated.

"Ummm okay." Cece moved behind me and covered her ears, while Zac did the same thing.

While I grabbed Danny hand and asked him, "Ready?"

He nodded in answer. With that we both took a deep breath in, and then we both let it out. On that we both aimed a ghostly wail at Vlad. Vlad screamed as it hit him. "STOP!" he shouted. "STOP! AND I WON'T HURT YOU!"

"Like that's gonna happen!" Cece laughed/shouted in answer to him. You could just hear her over the noise that our wails made.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Vlad screamed as he got flung back by our wails. I stopped from exhaustion, but Danny kept going, he could hold it for longer than me. I suddenly felt dizzy. I fell backwards, Cece caught me.

"Lily are you okay?" Cece asked me, but I couldn't answer I was just too tired. "Lily?"

By this point, Vlad had flown off somewhere and Danny had finished, umm screaming, in a word. Danny turned around and looked at me. "Hey Lily are you okay?" he asked me.

I tried to nod but I don't know if it worked.

"Cece, do me a favour?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"Go and get Jake to take Lily home?"

Cece nodded, and turned around, but then she said, "I don't think that's possible."

"Why?"

"They're all a little busy trying not to be killed by Lisa!" she said. But then I don't really know what happened or what was gonna happen, because I became unconscious…. I was out cold.

AN:There you go that's this chapter done and the next one will be done by gothgirl01, so it will be in her OC's POV, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to R&R! :)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hello gothgirl01 here, Thank you to my BFFL Lily Fenton-Phantom for doing the last chapter, your ace. We are not getting many reviews on this story which I am a bit disapointed by, Anyway here is chapter 11 from Cece's view and please R&R folks. :)

I didn't know what to do Lily had just fainted, and the others were struggling to hold Lisa off and Vlad

"Danny stay with Lily, Zac come with me" I said

"Ok but be careful you two" replied Danny

"Don't worry we will" said Zac

We went over to where Sam, Luigi, Jake and Mario were.

" Are you guys ok?" I asked

They all nodded.

"RIGHT YOU I HAVE JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH OF YOU...YOU BITCH!" I shouted at Lisa while standing in front of everyone else.

She just laughed, I looked at Zac and he looked at me and smirked he knew exactly what I was about to do.

"From one to four, four to eight, eight to twelve and twelve to more!"

I used a a spell to make lots of me's to distract Lisa and Vlad, so we could escape.

"Guys we need to go NOW!" Zac said to the others.

"I will help Danny get Lily" I said.

Zac go the others into the Fenton Speeder, while I was helping Danny with Lily.

We just manged to get into the ship without being caught.

Danny put the petal to the floor and we were off we got through the ghost portal which led to Danny's house. We parked the Spectre Speeder and all went up to Danny's room. We place Lily down on Danny's bed.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Jake

"I don't know, I think so" replied Danny

It was hours before Lily started to wake up, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Lily are you ok?" I asked.

"I think so" she replied.

"What happened, why did you faint?"

"I fainted because using my ghostly wail take alot of power out of me, what happened after I fainted?"

"Well Cece used a spell to make lots of herself to distract Lisa and Vlad" said Jake.

"Oh awesome nice one Cece"

"Thanks" I said with a small smile slighly embrassed.

"Waht are we going to do now Danny?"

"We need to come up with a bigger paln to stop Vlad and Lisa and we need to find out more about Lisa ourselfs, since Clockwork was no help at all"

"Wait a minute we all were almost killed back there by those ghosts!" shouted Luigi suddenly.

Everyone stared at him, thinking what the hell just happened? Luigi then rn out of Danny's house.

"I'll go after him" said Mario.

"Ok but be careful" I said.

"I will"

"Ok Sam, Jake and Zac come with me, we are going to find out more about Lisa, lets see if we can find anything, Cece you stay here with Lily"

"Ok that's cool me and Lil can just talk for the whole of Great Britian untill you's all get back" I said with a small laugh.

Lily satrted laughing as well.

"Ok we will be back in about hour see you guys later"

"Bye Danny" said me and Lily.

"So what do you want talk about Lil?"

"Well I like the nickname to begin with, I think it is really awesome Cees"

"Your welcome and I like Cees that's a fab nickname for me thanks"

"Your welcome, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure go ahead Lil"

"How did you and Zac meet Luigi and Mario?"

"Good question Lil, well we don't have parents as you know, We have knowing Mario and Luigi for as long as we can remember really, It's like they have always been there"

"Oh...that's actaully pretty cool"

"I know"

"Do you know what happened to your parents?"

"Not really, It's just always been me Zac, Mario and Luigi for as long as I can remember"

"Oh ok"

"Anyway what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what about your family?"

"Well both my parents were killed on my 13th birthday, me and Jake were the only surviours, and then I got fostered by the Fentons and found out Danny was my twin brother, and Jake got fostered by the Mansons"

"I am so sorry Lil, I didn't know I swear if I knew I wouldn't have asked"

"It's cool Cees, don't worry about you weren't know it's fine"

"Ok cool"

We spoke for half and hour about all sorts of stuff.

"Hey I wonder where Mario and Luigi have got to?" Lily said.

"Yeah, do you want to go out and look for them?" I asked.

"Yeah come on let's just leave a quick not for Danny, Sam and Jake to say we have gone out look for Mario and Luigi"

"Ok"

So we wrote the note then left to search for them.

"Where do you think they could be Cees?" asked Lily.

"I don't really know we will jsut nee to search all about to see if we can find them" I replied

"Ok let's start at the centre tof twon then"

"Ok"

So we went to the centre of town, it was qutie busy. There was people rushing about left, right and centre.

"How are we going to find Mario and Luigi in this?" asked Lily.

"Easy we just go one way then another, and plus they wear dungrees I don't see anyone else wearing dungrees in this place do you?" I replied while laughing.

"Yeah your right!"

Lily started to laugh with me.

So we went left to begin with but we couldn't find them so we went right.

"Hey Cees look what's that over there?" said Lily pointing to two things on the ground.

"Hey that's looks like" I began aas I moved closer to the object.

"It is Mario and Luigi's signture red and green hats" finshed Lily.

"Oh no this can't be good"

"We need to go back to the house I show these to the others these"

So we ran/flew all the way back to the house and up to Danny's room.

Danny, Sam, Jake and Zac were sitting on Danny's bed.

"Hey guys we got your note" said Sam

"Cool, but we have a BIG problem" I replied, showing them the hats.

"Where did you find those?" asked Jake

"On the east of the town centre" replied Lily.

"What are we going to do we need to get Mario and Luigi back" I said in panic.

"Cece calm down we will find them, even if Vlad and Lisa have got them we will get them back I promise" said Danny.

"Okay"

"Did you guys find anything out about Lisa?" asked Lily.

"We found out she used to be a witch, and used to do black magic" said Jake.

"BLACK MAGIC!" I said shocked.

"Yeah and she was burnt at the stake"

"Black Magic doesn't really come about much these days, but it still is very powerful, it is probably the most powerful magic of all. If lisa still has her black magic powers along with her being a ghost, she will be about 10 times powerful than before" I said.

"Oh no this is worse than we thought then" said Sam.

"Yeah it is, don't mean to scare anyone but King Arthur was killed by his siter Morgana after she turned evil and killed him eventually with black magic" said Zac.

"If that's what Morgana did to King Arthur, who was her brother then what is she going to do to Mario and Luigi!" I replied.

"We need to think of a plan ASAP, because people's lifes are now in danger" said Lily.

"But how we don't even know where LIsa and Vlad are at this very moment" said Sam.

"Plus we don't know how to find them" replied Danny.

"We need to think of ideas and put all of them together no matter if it takes all afternoon, we need to do this" I said.

"I agree with Cees" said Lily.

Everyone nodded in argeement.

AN: And there is chapter 11, I just wish people were reviewing more this is a great story and it is not getting any reviews from people apart from ones from the authors so please R&R people it means alot to me and Lily Fenton-Phantom. Anyway Lily will be doing Chapter 12 from her OCs point of view anyway like I said R&R people. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: hey guys! WE'RE BACK! Sorry that they're hasn't been an update in a while, but we've both been very busy and haven't had time to update. So without further ado the new chapter in my OC's point of view :) enjoy...**

"Think of a plan." I whispered to myself over and over, "think of a plan... Aaaah Cece it's not working, I think my brain is broken! I think I've lost it!"

She gave me a very odd look, like I was a tiny bit stupid or something... Cece grinned at me, "Lily calm down, you can't lose something you never had!"

"Oh that's a relief!" I sighed, then realised what she meant, "HEY!"

She started laughing, "sorry Lil it couldn't be helped!"

I just smiled at her.

"So has anyone got anything?" Danny asked, coming back into the room after a rather long toilet break... He must have been stuffing his face with chocolate or something.

"Do we look like we have anything..." I stated.

"No." He just stared at me, I was sat on the floor. Truthfully I still felt a bit light-headed.

"Okay, okay Lily, no need to lose your temper." My brother sighed, "anyway does anyone want some food, I was going to make some lunch."

I looked around the room, while everyone nodded and smiled. Danny never cooked, it was strange... Cece looked to me, "Hey Lily are you okay?"

"I'm not sure..." I whispered.

"Are you not feeling that good?"

"Umm..." I gave her a big grin, "it's nothing, don't worry about it!"

"Hey Sam," Danny shouted, "can you help me cook?"

"Sure Danny." I watched closely as the two walked out of the room. Sighing...

"Okay Lily what is wrong with you?" Cece demanded.

But instead of my answer, a voice shouted across the voice, "SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH LILY?!"

I jumped in shock and so did Cece. A figure was immediately in front of me, squeezing my face. Cece started to laugh.

I frowned, "Jake, get off my face..."

Cece broke down into fits of laughter.

"But Lily you might be ill!" He defended.

"Do I look ill to you?"

"No."

"There's a good Little Nerd." I patted him on the head.

"I'm not a nerd!"

"Sure you not." I winked at him because he knew what I was on about.

"I'm going back to the window sill." Jake stood up and wandered over to where Zac was, it looks like they got along quite well. Well they were both Goths... Cece sat down next to me...

"Do you have a plan yet?" She smiled.

"I have a small idea, but I haven't completely made it yet."

"I thought you lost your brain?"

"I don't need my brain." I smirked. Looking out the window I saw the town I have grown to love. I looked over to Cece, she was smiling as well.

"Sure you don't." Zac looked at me, "now, I heard you have a small plan."

"Yeah but it's not that good."

"Come on Lily." Cece and Zac said at the same time, Zac continued to talk, "we'll try anything to help get Mario and Luigi back. They both mean a lot to us."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"There's something that Zac and I haven't told you." Cece turned to face me and Jake. I took a few steps backwards, I accidentally bumped into Jake who was sat on the side, and as the window was open, I had to be careful not to knock him out...

"Go on then..." Jake put his elbows on my shoulders and rested his chin on my head. I noticed that both Cece and Zac gave me a strange look.

"Uh..." Cece looked at her brother and relaxed her shoulders, "Luigi adopted us. That is why they mean so much to us, they have always been there for us and took care of us. Without them... Nothing is right for us. Which is why we have to rescue them, no matter what the cost is."

I was silent, I didn't know what to say, I was a bit surprised that Luigi had adopted her... And Zac. But then I was also happy for them.

And I will do everything in my power to rescue her family.

"I've got sandwiches!" A voice from the door shouted, I jumped in shock, turning around at the same time. I accidentally hit Jake...

He started falling out the window. He screamed like a girl. Both mine and Cece's automatic reactions kick in. Before Jake had fallen to far, we had each grabbed a foot.

Cece the left, I the right. He was wearing very nice goth boots...

Jake was hanging out the window, upside down and I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Lily what are you laughing at?" Cece was more shocked than anything, "your best friend is hanging out a window!"

"I know," I continued to laugh, "but that's what's funny about it..."

"Yeah your right..." Cece smiled, "it is a tiny bit funny."

We laughed for what seemed like eternity. Zac was just staring at us, like we were crazy people... Well we sort or were crazy.

"If you two don't mind, I really don't want to be hanging around here all day." Jake shouted, "I can feel all the blood rushing to my head."

I laughed again, "well that's good, it will give you some thinking power!"

"My brain works perfectly fine!" He argued with me, "you're the one who lost her brain!"

My face became still. Did he forget that I was holding one of his feet?

"Lily don't you dare let me go!" He shouted.

My face lit up. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Shall we pull him up yet?" Cece asked.

"Yeah, I think we should." I smiled as we yanked hard of his feet, he came flying back into the room. He land straight on his face. Cece, Zac and I all started laughing.

"Thank you Lily, I really appreciate that." Jake said sarcastically.

I giggled turning around, I saw Sam and Danny standing in the doorway. Their mouth hitting the floor. Danny started yelling, "Lily! Why were you holding Jake out a window?"

"No reason." I smirked at Cece, she tried to hold back the laughter that was boiling inside of her.

"Oh Danny just give up, she's never going to give you a straight answer, anyway, we brought sandwiches." Sam walked into the room and placed a tray on Danny's bed. It was full of different types of sandwiches. In my opinion they all looked rather nice.

"Good point Sam." Danny walked into the room and sat on a chair, "does anyone have a plan yet?"

It went silent in the room, no one had thought about that...

"WAIT!" I suddenly shouted, "I have a plan!"

"Someone call a doctor!" Jake shouted, he was still lying on the floor. I walked over to the floor and lightly kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed my foot and wouldn't let go...

"Okay Lily what's the plan?" Cece asked.

"Well I was thinking if we spilt into groups, Cece and I, Zac and Danny, Sam and Jake..."

"Sam and Jake could stay here?" Danny suggested, "in case anything happenes."

"Yes!" I smiled. "Then well the rest of us try and look. One pair take Vlad's mansion, the other the Ghost Zone..."

"For Lily that's actually a good plan!" Jake smiled.

"It's worth a shot!" Cece smiled.

**AN: YAY! I done the chapter! Gothgirl01 will be writing the next chapter in her OC's POV. So hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review and look out for the next chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi everyone gothgirl01 here. :) This is chapter 13 of this story, I can't believe it. Now Lily I must give credit to as we planned this chapter together and she wrote the beginning out herself for me then, I took over because, she's ill at the moment but, A BIG THANK FOR WHAT YOU DID! *claps* Anyway here is Chapter 13, please R&R and, enjoy. :)**

Lily and I were already heading to the Ghost Zone, we were in the Fenton's lab. Lily was typing something rapidly on a computer.

"Lily what are you doing?"

"Nothing.." She said simply, before putting her thumb on a scanner, within seconds there was a DING and the portal opened revealing the gloomy green swirl. "Ready?"

I nodded, I watched Lily as she jumped up into the air changing into her alter ego Lily Phantom. She then flew into the portal, I followed he close behind, she seem slightly depressed about something...

She was silent as we floated around the Ghost Zone searching for anything that would lead us to Luigi...

I had to find Luigi! That was my number one priority!

"Cece..." Lily said quietly, "haven't you noticed something yet?"

I had no idea what she was talking about, sure she was a strange girl and sure she had her moments, but nothing really seemed that odd about her. She was like me: different but normal.

She floated around in a circle and faced me, she gave be a huge grin, "sorry don't worry about it, my mind isn't thinking before I speak..."

"Okay, are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded. Then she floated towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I will do my best to help save Luigi, and so will Danny. Even Zac is going to try his best."

At the sound of Zac's name I got a feeling that something was wrong...

Lily was still talking, "I wonder what they're up to around now."

I smiled, I was thinking the Sam thing.

**-At Vlad's Mansion-**

**(Now in Zac's POV)**

It had only taken us a matter of minutes for Danny and I to get to Vlad's Mansion, as soon as we got there I was ready to hit the door open and run in screaming both Mario and Luigi's names.

But Danny had persuaded me: that we should use a more suttle approach.

The ghost boy found a window on the side of the mansion that was only her immediately flew up and into it and with one giant jump I was inside too. We landed in one of the corridors, it was dark and empty, a long red rug... Danny looked around before floated down the corridor, I followed him.

It was quiet, too quiet.

Something didn't feel right, it felt like there was something I was missing. I could sense something, yet... I didn't know what it was.

"Hey Zac..." Danny stopped moving and flew down to the floor, standing next to me.

"Yeah." I answered him.

"Does it seem like something is wrong here?"

"Yes." I said after a few seconds, I turned on the spot, it felt like we were being watched. We stood there in silence. Nothing was happening or anything. It was starting to feel more and more like a trap.

"MUWAHAHAHA!" An evil laugh echoed around the hall. Bouncing off all the walls.

"What was that?" Danny shouted.

"That sounded like a Boo Danny"

Danny gave me a puzzled look.

"What's a Boo?" he asked.

Suddenly we were attacked by pink ecto rays.

"We are being attacked by PINK ecto-rays and, you think it is a good idea to ask what a Boo is!"

"In my defence, we weren't getting attacked before"

Danny and me were dodging them left right and centre.

"Danny!, What the hell are we going to do!?" I shouted.

"Zac we need to fight Vlad, It's Vlad that's shooting at us!" he replied.

"How are we suppose to fight with no weapons!?

He gave me a cheeky smile then went straight in head first. I had no choice but, to follow and attack from the bottom.

Suddenly we trapped in a cage.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

Danny grabbed my arm and phased us out of the cage.

"Oh thanks for that Danny"

"No problem Zac, I mean y-"

Before he got to finish his sentence I pushed him out the way of a powerful ecto-blast coming at him.

As soon as I pushed Danny out of the way the ecto ray hit my chest right where my heart was.

I fell to the ground instantly, Vlad disappeared and, Danny picked me up in his arms.

AN: Be warned people it is a very sad part you can skip this part if, it is too emotional for you just got to the next AN.

"Zac we need to get you to the hospital now"

Blood was pouring from my wound, I already knew I was dying in Danny's arms. I could feel my heart getting slower.

"D-D-Danny there's n-n-nothing you can d-d-do for me n-n-now, please just t-t-tell Cece I love her and, t-t-tell her to tell D-D-Dad and, Uncle Mario the same when you find t-t-them, a-a-and tell them i'll never forget any of t-t-them. T-t-take my body b-b-back to C-C-Cece"

I took my last breath and closed my eyes.

AN: Yeah that part's over...

**(Danny's Pov)**

I didn't know what to do, Zac Cece's twin brother had just died in my arms. I picked him up and, decied to do what he asked, take his body back to the house, back to Cece.

**(Cece's Pov)**

Ahh! I shouted in agony.

I don't know what happened suddenly I got this agonizing pain right where my heart is.

"Cece are you ok!? asked Lily panicking.

I took a deep breath and, stood up.

"I think, I don't know"

"Okay, come on we are going back home" replied Lily putting her arm around me.

"No, Lil we need to keep searching for Luigi and, Mario"

"No we are going home now come on"

So I got dragged all the way back to the house, we we're only there 5 minutes then Danny phased through the floor with my twin brother's body in his hands.

"Danny what is wrong with Zac?" asked Lily

He looked at her then, at me.

"Danny what's wrong with him!? Lily repeated getting aggravated.

I looked at Zac on the bed and, noticed he wasn't breathing.

"No no no!" I screamed.

I took Zac's body out of Danny's arms.

I started crying into Zac's chest.

"I'm sorry Cece, he saved my life and, said there was nothing I could do" said Danny quietly.

I looked at Lily, she didn't know what to do.

I got up and, went up and opened the window and flew out as fast as I could.

"CECE WAIT!" shouted Lily.

I just kept flying, suddenly I got hit by an ecto-ray. I looked up and saw Vlad standing right in front of me.

"VLAD!" I shouted.

"Ah young Cecelia, it's a shame I had to get rid of your twin brother Zachary" he replied grinning evilly.

"Fine Vlad go ahead kill me, that way I'll join Zac, instead of going to prison for committing a murder!"

"You really hadn't worked it out yet have you Cecelia"

"What!?"

"Young Zachary was so close to, It isn't only me and, Lisa behind all this"

Just had that moment Lily came flying up behind me. Suddenly Lisa, King Boo and, Bowser all appeared beside Vlad.

"KING BOO!, BOWSER!" I screamed.

Lily gave me a puzzled look.

"Ah so, good to see you again Cece!" replied Bowser breathing fire.

"Ah yes, when was our last meeting, oh that's right when you and that scaredy cat Luigi restored the Dark Moon" King Boo cackled.

I stared at all of them with pure hate, Vlad the most. They were all getting ready to attack and, I knew there was no chance for me and Lily so, I just as they all attacked I grabbed Lily and, flew as fast as I could back to the house.

**AN: Well there is chapter 13, the next chapter won't be up next week but, the week after as, Lily-Fenton Phantom is going on holiday tomorrow for a week. Also I go back to school a week on Tuesday so, updates will take time but, I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you again Lily and, enjoy your holiday :), R&R everyone. :)**


End file.
